Creating a computer program generally requires a step of writing a source code using an editor, a step of compiling the source code to create a program, and a step of debugging the program. Each of these steps is a separate and independent step.
Generally, the source code is written using a particular programming language. Programming language is an artificial language for expressing computations, algorithms, and logic for directing a machine to perform a particular function and/or action. There are many different programming languages. Like human languages, each programming language requires particular forms of written specification of syntax and semantics. Thus, writing the source code requires typing text following the rules of the particular syntax and semantics of the programming language.
The source code is then compiled using a compiler to create a program. The compiler is a computer program that transforms the written source code into another language to create the program. The program is generally in a language having a form that a machine is configured to understand and/or follow. For example, the program may be in binary code or assembly language.
It can be difficult to detect errors in the source code, as these errors are generally detected during or after the compiling step. Errors in the source code cause program faults. Program faults are caused by many factors, for example, the type of programming language used, incorrect syntax in the source code, and/or typographical error in the source code. Accordingly, computer programming generally includes a debugging step. Debugging is a process for detecting and locating program faults for fixing faults in a program. Debugging is generally an extremely tedious process.
Creating a computer program generally requires typing text into some form of a text editor. There are some programs that aid in the creation of a source code and/or program that includes a graphical user interface (GUI). GUI is a type of user interface that generally offers visual indicators that can be manipulated by a user for performing actions. It is generally accepted that GUI reduces the steep learning curve of command-line interface for interacting with a computer. It is also generally accepted that GUI allows for greater efficiency and productivity. However, there is generally no substitution for typing text following the syntax and semantics of the programming language for creating a source code.